mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Davepetasprite^2
- Nepetasprite = - Davesprite = }} |caption = |first = 7878 |title = Rogue/Knight? of Heart/Time? |style = Starts every sentence with a green B33 < (a combination of Nepeta's :33 face and Dave's shades) matching their name color; replaces every instance of ee with 33; makes cat puns whenefur pawsible. *davepeta will occlawsionally rolepurrlay in asterisks* |relations = Dave - Corresponding player and alternate timeline self of the sprite's Davesprite component Jake - Corresponding player Nepeta - First tier prototyping component Davesprite - Second tier prototyping component Rambunctious Crow - Component of the sprite's Davesprite component Karkat and Jade - Possible romantic interests Jasprosesprite^2 - "Sister" Arquiusprite - Ex(?)-moirail/ bro |like = Roleplaying, making cat puns, entry level irony |music = (to be released) |pesterlogs = |-|6/6/I5= |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) }} Davepetasprite^2 is the sprite corresponding to the players of Dave Strider and Jake English in the post-retcon timeline of Homestuck. They have been prototyped twice, from the corpse of Nepeta Leijon and from pre-retcon Davesprite. Biography After Nepetasprite is created by Jasprosesprite^2, she is prototyped a second time by an unsuspecting Davesprite via handshake. Davepetasprite^2 initially interacts with just Jasprosesprite^2, who is understandably distraught in the fusion after showing obvious romantic interest in Nepeta. After calming Jasprose down, Davepeta suggests they simply talk for a while and , while finishing the tea party. Jasprose agrees, and their conversation ends when Davepeta flies off to LOTAK to catch up with Arquiusprite. After a truly epic bro hug bump, Davepeta flies to the dream bubbles to visit a sleeping Jade. After sharing thoughts about alternate selves, Davepeta kisses Jade, then stabs her with their claw gloves to wake her up. During the hectic events of [[S Collide]], Davepeta arrives to challenge , and momentarily gets the better of him. However, despite a determined effort, eventually defeats them. Personality and traits Davepetasprite^2 is initially confused about their gender when talking to Jasprosesprite^2, but quickly defaults to gender neutral pronouns (specifically, they/them). Like Jasprose, Davepeta possesses memories from Daves and Nepetas that were not components of the sprite, and clarifies how this works - while all of the versions of the characters are "accessible" to the sprite, the specific ones who were physically prototyped feel like the "main" ones. Davepeta is incredibly optimistic and jittery. They enjoy quite a bit, considering the Nepeta half of them never experienced it before, and they are very, very friendly. They also have a fondness for roleplaying, and will jump through many linguistic hoops to squeeze a joke into their roleplay. Relationships Jasprosesprite^2 Jasprose is Davepeta's sibling, in a sense, and they support each other through the unique experience of being the only sprite^2s. Nepeta, not understanding the concept of incest, is fine with the idea of dating her, but it creeps Dave way out. Arquiusprite Arquiusprite is, presumably, Davepeta's moirail, since one of his halves is Nepeta's moirail. At the very least, he is their bro, as they have stated this. It's possible that Davepeta is vaguely attracted to Arquius, considering they wholeheartedly went along with Arquius's request for them to touch his muscles. However, that could simply be a sign of their excitement over seeing him, since both Dave and Nepeta have strong ties to his respective halves (Equius and Lil Hal). Jade Harley Davepeta meets up with Jade shortly after she speaks with Alternate Calliope. They then tell Jade that she should wake up, and to , before . Trivia *The prototyping is oddly fitting because Dave having a catlike fursona back in Act 3. *During the Undertale-style fight scene in Collide, Davepetasprite^2 is shown to have 33 HP, matching the number used in Nepeta's quirk. **Another Undertale reference may be that their SOUL color (orange and green) represents Bravery (the orange SOUL) and Kindness (the green SOUL). Davepetasprite^2’s personality is shown to be both brave and kind. *Although Nepeta wasn't her dream self and the Dave found in Davesprite wasn't confirmed to have ascended to god tier, Davepeta's design features elements of Nepeta's dream outfit and a modified Time symbol, much like Jasprose's design. *Davepeta's existence was foreshadowed by Caliborn's , where he colored Nepeta's hair and claimed to be an original character right before killing them. **As many things Caliborn has said turned out to be the author's foreshadowing, it is possible they were killed offscreen. **He once for pairing the colors orange and green. *When they are introduced, they say a sentence similar to two other sprites, one of which is one of their prototyping components. *Davepeta says, in regard to Nepeta's previous attraction to Karkat, that they , even though they would have expected to, and that . This could be taken to imply that Davesprite was also (perhaps subconsciously) harboring some sort of attraction to Karkat as well, which makes sense given the throughout A6A6I5 of Dave and Karkat being interested in each other. *Andrew Hussie started a selfie campaign for people on the internet to take selfies with of Arquius and Davepeta hugging saying that, quote, ' ', unquote. So, of course, it was incredibly successful, and you will still be able to see the evidence if you type it into a search engine. *Nepeta used the letters AC in her Trollian handle, whereas Dave always used TG, so they are technically the first sprite whose abbreviated Trollian handle complements each other according to the standard rules of DNA base pairs. *Dave's associated classical element is fire, and Leo (Nepeta's associated zodiac sign) happens to be a fire sign. **The heart belongs to the fire element in traditional Chinese medicine, continuing these references. **Dave's zodiac sign, Sagittarius, is also a fire sign as well. *Them attacking is an apparent reference to the Egyptian god Ra (a sun god appearing as a bird-like humanoid) attacking the snake demon Apophis in the form of a large cat. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Sprites